utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Yun
Design The original voicebank has blue hair and wears a dress that is a plain gray (old). In her new design she wears a dark gray robe with a spiky looking thing hanging off of the side. Easy wears a dark gray shirt and a dark gray pair of shorts. In her alternate design she has purple lines going throughout her outfit. (She is set to have a redesign.) Append FS wears a green dress that goes down to their kneecaps. They wear brown flipflops as well. FS English wears a dress that goes down to their ankles and fluffy boots. Course V.1 wears a strapless dress with red and cream colors and has red/orange hair. VCV wears torn clothes similar to her robe... Short Info Alice Yun is an UTAU created by yugane286 (their new youtube is here) Currently they have three appends and one language extension released: Append Easy, Append FS & FS English, and Course V.1 Upcoming Banks: English, Course V.2, Harsh Cold Currently working on N/A (the creator is taking a break) The creator's links: deviantart facebook page Personality Original: LAZY AF THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW Append Easy: She is slightly unstable and has been considered a danger to the public because of her past, although she has changed what she used to look like because she was on the run from the townspeople. Append False Strong: She too shy 4 words. Her voice be loud but she ain't. Course V.1: She's really energetic!! However when riled up, she's one of your worst nightmares, just stay clear when she's upset and you'll be okay. VCV: ??? Background Original: She now a death god nobody knows why though. Append Easy: Before the incident of her murdering people in revenge for what they did she had long hair and was at one time a very caring person. During the time in which she was burning many of those people alive she had caught her hair on fire and could not extinguish it. Who knows. Not even the creator knows. Append F.S.: Originating from a foreign country, she refuses to say where, although some think she hails from Germany. Her real parents abandoned her in the woods when she was nine and she was left there for a good few months until she saw a women getting attacked by what she calls the "bad man." She saved the women by hitting the man with a pipe and later the women "adopted" her. She acts like she's an innocent 10 year old. Course V.1: They are considered the Eden of Alice Yun while Course V.2 is considered the Anti Eden. Since they had connections with Course V.2 they were a victim of the mafia. The reason the two are Course V.1 and V.2 is because they are technically the same exact person, no one knows what made them split, however. VCV: Eats her diseased body parts... probably eats dead bodies. Downloads Alice Yun 2.0 Alice Yun VCV Alice Yun Append Easy Alice Yun Append False Strong Alice Yun Append False Strong English Alice Yun Append Course V.1 (beta) Alice Yun Append Course V.2 Alice Yun Append Harsh Cold MMD Model Downloads Alice Yun Sailor Alice Yun VCV (coming soon) Alice Yun Append Easy (By SheySheyShadow) (no readme) Alice Yun Append F.S. Casual/Casual Fiesty Alice Yun Append Course V.1 Alice Yun Append Course V.2 Alice Yun Append Harsh Cold -- Other UTAU: Chiyeko Hagiwara School Shey MaE Party Murphi Casual Other Info you should probably know the creator doesn't want you to take the full body seriously Category:Profile pages needing cleanup